Zukia's Forms
Zukia Tojiro's Forms These are the forms of Zukia Tojiro, much like Pain he has various forms that grant him different abilities. It seems that just like Pain each body has a different special abilty. Due to the fact that Zukia is a god and he can change form at will and use his 100% Possesion Technique he can also be any gender (though he is originally male). It is also revealed in the story Origin that the swords that he weild in some of the forms help him mantain his forma and abilities. Form 1- Luna This is Zukia's female priestess form. It is unknown what powers this form posses, though since she is a priestess she might have the ability to purify people and objects. The item that seems to be holding this form together is her short sword. Form 2- Zukia Tojiro (Human Form) This is Zukia's more human form. This is probably the form he uses the most as this one posses a actual weapon. In the story of The Last Akatsuki this was the formed used and showed a variety of ninjtsu both which were powerful and forbidden. This is Zukia's most commonly seen form so its possible that his sword is just used for battle purposes like the Burning Halo Form 3- Sai Ookami This is another one of Zukia's forms, this is probably the form that Zukia used to father his son Jei Ookami sense they look so similar. Since he wields two swords these are probaly uses to perform special jutsu. His dual swords are the items that are holding his form together. Form 4- Melody A female form of Zukia Tojiro, it was specifically used for summoning creatures. This might be the form that he used to conjure the Tailed Beast. Also, this form seems to emit alot of dark aura from her body at all times. Form 5- ??? While this form may look female it is actually male. This form of Zukia's wields a small fan (somewhat like Temari except larger). The fan is made from the shell of the Three Tailed Beast and allows Zukia to conjure razor sharp projectiles when swung. The fan seems to help him retain this form. Form 6- Abyss Zukia's more demon like form with a huge taste for blood. While only a few attacks have been shown he has shown the ability to eat weak souls, phase through solid objects, and telekenesis. Also after he consumes a large ammount of blood from his victim their jutsu become his. The skull seems to help him retain his form, either that or the blood. Form 7- Drake Seems to know spells possibly a body that could have belong to an Akuma Clan member. The only abilities this body has exhibited is the power to clone itself (whether this is Kage Bushin or something else is unknown). Also the book held in his hands seems to be channeling posotive energy in contrast to the negative ones radiating from his body. His spell book help him retain his form. Form 8- Aqua Though she is small and frail this form of Zukia has great control over water, this is possibly the body used in developing Zukia's personal justu Water Release- Black Hell Rain, Ninja Art- Human Marrionete Technique , Water Release- Hydra Bullet , and the Black Mist Coffin Jutsu. This might also be the body that helped train Pain to uses his Water jutsu. It is uknown what item is holding this form together. Form 9- ??? While this may look like a harmless child it is actually one of Zukia's SIN forms. The SIN forms are forbidden forms that allow him to achieve power twice as stong as he normally is. Howver should he use SIN form in the Human Realm its power will be severley limited. This form has the ability to contol matter. In other words she can bend reality to her will. To what extent is still unknown though. The scythe is holding this form together. Category:Articles marked as clear